


Abomination

by Wingstar102



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Pre-Reform Vulcan Horrors, Protective!Kirk, Romance, Spook Me Multi-Fandom Halloween Ficathon, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 13:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wingstar102/pseuds/Wingstar102
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not all ideas share the same words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abomination

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Spook-Me Fic-A-Thon on LJ. Enjoy!

Spooky and goofy decorations properly hung around the Main Mess? Check. Crew happily carousing and mingling? Check. Food available for all species of his people? Check.  
  
Jim Kirk gave a happy little smile, content to watch his crew enjoying themselves for Halloween even though they were in the middle of star mapping. It didn’t even bother him that he really couldn’t don a costume himself, considering this was one of his favorite Earth holidays. He was somewhat sad that Spock, his bondmate and First Officer, wasn’t dressed in a costume either.  
  
He’d had a crazy little fantasy of talking Spock into some slinky and teasing piece to commemorate the holiday, but Spock shot the idea down before Jim could lay out the incentive for dressing up. Ah, well, Jim really didn’t need his bondmate to dress sexy for him to want Spock. However, it would have been a hell of a lot of fun.  
  
As though thinking of him acted as summoning, which was probable considering how their bond operated, the Vulcan silently walked through the crowd. Jim gave him an appreciative look-over and while his very handsome spouse wasn’t dressed for the festivities, still in his uniform in fact, Spock still managed to carry himself like a dark and stern otherworldly being. At least to Jim he did.  
  
“Mister Spock, I’m happy to see you here.” Since Jim greatly respected Spock’s cultural aversion to public displays of affection, he did not immediately pull the Vulcan close and kiss him stupid, though he really wanted to. Instead, he waited until his mate stood next to him and gave him the _ozh’esta_ on the sly. “What do you think of the party?”  
  
“It is very informative. Humans attempting to adopt frightening images in an effort to become them for amusement is a habit that I would want to study in more depth at another time.” One severely slanted eyebrow lifted with a curiosity that Jim knew well. Sure enough, Spock turned to him more fully, a question in his eyes. “There is one particular monster costume which I am not familiar with. It is a shambling and decaying corpse, limbs damaged or missing, what appears to be blood seeping from its mouth to cover the front of the wearer’s torso. What is it?”  
  
It took a minute of wracking his brain before the description finally clicked in his memory. “Zombies Spock.” He chuckled at the blank look on his beloved’s face. “Shambling monstrosities from Terran horror myth.” Spock’s face still didn’t show any spark of recognition, so Jim pressed on. “They’re dead but can still walk around, and they eat people. Haven’t you ever encountered them in your research of Earth cultures?”  
  
“’Zombie’ is not a word I am familiar with.” After a moment, his brows furrowed pensively. Only the people who really knew him would have noticed the change in expression and it helped that Jim clued in to the fact that there was something wrong by an uneasy feeling wending its way down their bond. “I am well acquainted with the affliction, however. On Old Vulcan, we called such a creature _wauk-tevik_ , the turbulent dead. They are Vulcans whom have died violently or unfulfilled.” Spock glanced at Jim for a second, the emotion spilling through their widening link almost tasting like horror, but more. He really couldn’t help the goosebumps that broke out all over his skin.  
  
Spock continued, voice dropping to a soft murmur. “The disembodied _katra_ would become tainted with rage or obsession and attempt to re-enter the body. Those able to succeed at reintegration where changed. Disaster would befall them, the brain damaged in ways that would only leave a _wauk-tevik_ with the most basic of instincts, self-preservation and an all-consuming hunger. Any unfortunate enough to encounter one would be overpowered and fed upon.” His voice became softer still, almost as if he was ashamed to say what was next. “ _Wauk-tevik_ are abominations to be dispatched at any cost.”  
  
The last bit had to be hard for Spock to admit, considering how highly he honored all life, even if perverted beyond recognition. But after Spock’s admittance, the feeling bleeding through their connection was finally something Jim could pin down and name. Terror. “You truly fear them.”  
  
“Since my father taught me of their existence when I was a child, yes I have feared them very much.”  
  
Vulcan propriety be damned, Jim laced their fingers together, palms touching and Spock’s hand feeling hot in his own. He gave a very gentle squeeze. “They won’t bother you with me around. I’ll protect you.” Jim knew it was a child-like promise, said with a child’s simple conviction, and not something he could guarantee, but damn if his heart didn’t lift when Spock’s lips lifted in the smallest smile and his hand, clasped in a firm grip, squeezed back in thanks.  
  
~~~  
  
End


End file.
